conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Mestian/Lexicon
Fish :pírka, pirkássa - aqu I ::(generic) fish, piscine animal :dásu, dasúšša - aqu V ::blackfish :gẽlą, ghelímmą - aqu IV ::salmon Rocks :rhýka, rhykássa - ina I ::pebble, small stone :béč, béčella - ina VIII ::boulder, large stone Metallurgy :ûra, ūrássa - neu I ::iron, crude iron Birds :itáran, itarássa - ani I ::swan :dârab, dârabašša - ani IX ::fowl :íšt, ištášša - ina IX ::bird nest Reptiles :ĩkur, ikkússa - ign II ::snake Dragons :trakún, trakúnnu - ign. VI ::small dragon (<10kg) :pîlī, pīlíššą - ign. V ::medium female dragon (20kg ~ 50kg) Amphibians :ýšpę, yšpímmę - aqu. IV ::tadpole Silvan Fauna :lĩją, lijjímmą ani. IV ::deer Physiology :apákas, apakássa - ign I ::breath, air in lungs Anatomy :âghur, aghússa - neu. II ::egg, ovum :awãraŋ, awarhúnnu - ani. VI ::muscle fibre :sîliš, sīlišélla - aqu. VIII ::eye, eyeball :káran, karássa - neu. I ::foot :kúraš, kurašélla - neu. VIII ::bone :zôdan, zōdássa - neu. I ::blood Grip, Manuum :âkan, ākánnu - neu. VI ::arm, hand :ássam, assánnu - neu. VI ::hand :dúffū, duffúššą - ina. V ::grip, hold (on sth. 2) :·dúffu· - 2bs/6cp/8s :::·z-dúffu-(ž)-agha· / ·dúffu-gha· / ·dúffu-(ži)-s· ::trn. hold ::trn. hold a part of :assundúffū - ina. V ::hand's grip, armful, handful Biological Activities :tâlhel, tallêlle - ani. VII ::blink/eyeblink Quantity :lílas, lilássa - adj. cA :::lílas/lilássa :::liléja/lilájša :::lílu/lilúšša :::lilésa²/lilíšša² ::pos. much, many, plenty of, a lot of ::comp. more, more of ::sup. most, all of Flora :*·''piẖšiẖ''· - unattested (†) ::·pa:ppãš· - 1bs/7a/8a ::::·pa:ppãš-ešte· / ·pa:ppãš· / ·pi:ppĩš-(uni)-s· :::itr. grow :::itr. inch. sprout, sprout from ( ) ::pĩšī, piššíššą - ina V :::fruit Crops :ãdan, ādássa - neu. I ::rice Acoustics :qásā, qasášša - neu. III ::sound, acoustic perception :téril, terlêlle - neu. VII ::sound of a heartbeat, heart tick; low frequency (singular) tick Static Activities :·kíla· - 1cp/6cp/8a(8b) 1a/6a/8b irr. tel/atel. :::·kíla-ŋ· / ·kíla-gha· / ·kíla-(ži)-s· (·kíl-ppa-žd·) :::·ki:kílna· / ·ki:kíla-axi· / ·ki:kílda-žd· ::itr. sit ::itr. inch. sit somewhere ( ) ::trn. sit on ( ) ::kikíldžā, kikildžâšša - ki:kíl-džā neu. III :::seat, place to sit at Anthropology Philosophy :akãkī, akakkíšša - ina. V ::revelation, epiphany Sociology :tándža, tandžâšša tán(es)-dža - neu. III ::tension, conflict Eating Utensils :eléta, elétašša - neu. III ::table knife Relationships :májis, majsášša - ani. IX ::friend :gárū, garúššą - ani. V ::brother, male cousin :jãllū, jāllúššą - ani. V ::sister, female cousin Commerce, Economy :·pâgh· - 1a/7/8a :::·pâŋgh· / ·pâg· / ·pâgh-(unu)-s· ::itr. be worth, have value ::trn. have the worth of Populational Ailments :sípa, sipássa - ina. I ::hunger, famine Astronomy :óllą, ollímmą - ani. IV ::sky, firmament Geology, Gemology :tšális, tšalsášša - ina. IX ::jade, white jade :píllī, pillíššą - ina. V ::gem, precious stone, gemstone :tšaltéšis, tšaltemmášša - adj. ign/aqu/ani/ina/neu tšal-tešis ::jaden, of jade, of white jade Optics :·fíra· - 1cs/6a/8b :::·fúra-ŋ· / ·fíra-xu· / ·fížd· ::shine, spark, glow intensely :firxúždžā, firxuždžâšša - neu. III fir-(a)xu-ž-džā ::glimmer, sparkle, shine Derivation :'-tešis+, -temmašša+' - adj. cEŠIS ::derives material adjectives from nouns Conjunctions and Copulas :tā - conj. ::and, as well as; links two NPs as one argument or constituent. ::and, plus; links digits in a number :ūmi - part. cop. ::am/is/are; coplar particle that links its subject ( ) and predicate ( ) in simple copular constructions of the shape <''ūmi > Prepositions :'us''' - prep. :: between Postpositions :pit - postp. :: during, while